


Words to Warm the Spirit

by Ribby



Series: Midsummer Memories [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Boromir was a friend to us all," and Aragorn smiled at Pippin.  "As long as we remember him, he is with us always."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words to Warm the Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Midsummer" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/).

  
When Aragorn had finished, Pippin stood.  
"I have a Boromir story." A story of a lonely hobbit who found comfort in Boromir's gentleness.  
Finished, Pippin sat... and Merry rose. Around the circle it went once more, each member sharing a story, or an anecdote, or just a memory.  
When it was Aragorn's turn again, he rose. "Boromir was a friend to us all," and he smiled at Pippin. "As long as we remember him, he is with us always."  
A shadowy figure on the edges of the circle smiled, the dawn light reflecting off of glinting green eyes.  



End file.
